Games, including board games are known whose purpose is to both teach and entertain the players. Board games addressed to vocabulary improvement are known, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,482 to Bryson. Bryson and similar board games disclose a game board providing the various letters of the alphabet, and a plurality of playing cards. Colors have also been used in known board games to further teach or associate a color with a color name. Several disadvantages of known educational board games include the limitation of the game to a specific age group or learning group, a playing format limited to a single type of play, and game pieces or hardware that lack the ability to be used in more than one game format.